


Subscribe

by Dude_With_Attitude



Series: Occupational Hazard [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dude_With_Attitude/pseuds/Dude_With_Attitude
Summary: Camille Cazi has been controlled all of her life, bent to the will of her parents, they were the sole reason why she became who she is in the first place, the reason why she was becoming a lawyer, and the reason why she started her secret YouTube career as a form of escape from reality. Adopting the moniker "Astrid",  she endeavors to  become the person she only dreams of becoming.





	1. "Escape"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't be starting a story while another one isn't even finished, but here we are. Don't worry I haven't abandoned it, yet.

Camille didn't know why, she did it but she did anyways. His subscriber count wasn't anything to boast about, he was currently at 9,999 subscribers. The boy couldn't have been any older than her, but she noticed that his eyes were far more impressive than his scrawny body, with a bit of mischievous undertones. What's more his eyes, she knew, hid more than what he was letting on, being a lawyer she had to know when someone was lying to her, which was why she was drawn to the video in the first place, practice for the future. His videos consisted of three playlists labeled: "Con-Trap-Tions", "Berk", and "Toothless" 

Clicking on the first video under the former, Camille braced herself for what she would find. The camera beeps to life, the scene before her was of what looked like someone's basement with a white back drop behind the same boy that she saw on the thumbnail.

"Aaaaa-nd, go!"

"Ahem, h-hello world, it's me Hiccup and Fishlegs and today we'll be testing contraptions throughout history with a little twist. 

A boy, larger than Hiccup crept into the camera screen just as stiff as he was, face plastered with a forced smile and dripping with sweat, Camille thought he was going to pass out.

"How it works is quite interesting", a raven haired boy came into the frame of the camera wheeling in a miniature version of a ballista. "We have fitted two medium sized CO2 canisters that is attached to the spring cords in hopes to make whatever is in the ballista fly farther and stronger than it was before" 

"Let's give it a try shall we?"

Camille was disappointed it was an ordinary demonstration video, but as she was about to click away to another "try not to laugh" video, the screen lit up in a blinding white light followed by a loud boom..

Hiccup had squeezed the trigger on the ballista and it did what it was created for, but the results that came from it was not to be expected if the black smoke and coughing was any indication.

A small fire coming from a knocked down dummy was the source of the fumes.

"Oh God! Ruffnut what exactly did you put in the payload?!", Hiccup half yelled and half coughed. As the dust cleared, Camille saw a girl who was just as dusty as everyone in the room, smiled as if nothing was wrong. 

"Well, I just thought while you showcased your catapult-thingie, me and Tuffnut thought that we should show something as well."

"And what brought forth is what we call the Flash Grenade, no... the ' _Bang-Grenade_ '." A carbon copy version of Ruffnut lifted the camera so that his own dusty face was in full view.

"As you can tell, it blinds whoever is on the receiving end of the grenade and then it let's loose a barrage of incendiary pellets that will guarantee second-degree burns. ", Ruffnut explained. In the background the raven haired boy located the fire extinguisher and managed to put out the flames without further incidents or surprises. 

"Thanks, Snotlout, well that concludes this video, be sure to join us next time, where we'll give the twins a thorough explanation as to why fire safety is _important_.", before the video ends Fishlegs screams while sprinting across the room with fire on his clothes, in true comical fashion.

Staring at the grey replay button, Camille was trying to process what had just transpired a few minutes ago. The video had started out typically, but started to escalate quickly. It was something that she didn't expect to come out of a video such as this and strangely enough, Camille liked it very much.

_SUBSCRIBED 10K_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this has been in my head for a while now, now it's in your head.  
> *maniacal laughter*
> 
> It's also worth noting that, I'm going to be using this to cure my writer's block, so it's not going to be as long as what I usually write. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by, see you next time.


	2. Edge of Discovery

Camille was left wondering to herself why would anyone post videos of themselves, it baffled her as to why they would embarrass themselves in front of people, strangers of all ages, what's worst, people you know might see this video and the thought of what they thought of you would be enough to send someone into an anxious fit. However, this boy named Hiccup had the courage to do what he does, not to mention he always posted videos without fail every week. Above all, Camille surprises herself every week when she clicks on those videos, but one day in the middle of the week she would view Hiccup's older videos. And when that video had ended she found that she couldn't stop watching more. The next video was from the playlist "Berk"

"Goo~d Morning, It's Tuff and Ruff and Chicken, _"Bwar-kark"_ , in the mo~rning!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut declared to the camera in their best announcer voice.

The back drop was a little bit different Astrid notices, instead of a basement it was replaced by dark looming pine trees, that were being dimly illuminated by flashlights.

"Shhhh! Not so loud you two! And it's not morning, it's evening already. Couldn't this have waited until Saturday, during the weekend, when we actually have time to go out instead of sneaking around like amateur ninja's?"

*sigh* Oh, Fishlegs, if we waited until Saturday to go to our secret, it would most likely have been discovered by other kids already. So we're going to strike first, before anyone else does. And FYI ninja's are cool. 

"Okay, so what is this 'secret' that couldn't have waited?"

The camera whirls around to face a tired looking Hiccup with a yawning Snotlout beside him, sporting a similar tired expression.

"All in due time dear Hiccup, all will be revealed."

Ruffnut could be seen running ahead of the group waving her arms around, "Hey, guys we're here!"

Shaking their heads the group had nothing but a camera, flashlights, and a chicken, they ventured forth into the night, all the while shushing the rowdy twins.

What they saw before them looked like a broken down power plant in the dark, but as they got closer to the building they noticed a sizeable microwave relay dish atop the building and realized that the 'secret' that the twins found was an abandoned radio tower.

Faces that were once tired lit up with excitement and anticipation at the discovery and they all rushed toward the ruined building. Whoops of delight and questions like "How long has this been here?" and "How the twins came across this discovery could be heard in the night." Camille couldn't help the Cheshire grin that was on her face at the groups reaction to their discovery. She couldn't help feeling like she herself was part of the group

Running up to the, surprisingly sturdy, but rusted door, Snotlout tugged at the handle, but was rewarded with the clinking of chains that bounded the doors together.

"Locked of course, now what?" 

"Wait a minute Snotlout, let me see the lock real quick."

"Oh right, if i couldn't get in how could you even dream of getting - and you're already in."

The camera beholds an usual smug smile on Hiccup's face as the group wander's into the building.

"Hiccup you know how to pick a lock? Take me now!", Ruffnut could be seen flinging herself to Hiccup only for him to move out of the way just in time.

"No, no, take _me_ now, imagine all of the mayhem we could do with you by my side!"

Ignoring the both of them Hiccup took in his surrounding's what with little light there was in there.

"How did you even find this place?"

"We heard our parents talk about it" Tuffnut started. 

"And when we went digging around for more information in our parent's lab we found documents and a map detailing coordinates about the said building," Ruffnut continued.

"When we went to confirm our finding, it proved to be a fruitful endeavor, if i do say so myself", Tuffnut concluded.

"That's amazing, what do your parents do again?", Snotlout asked.

"They're scientists, dabbling in mostly everything to physics and chemistry related mumbo jumbo." Ruffnut answered indifferently to her parent's occupation.

A loud bang could be heard a floor above them, making everyone jump, Fishlegs in particular squealed a little bit. 

"W-what was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Ghosts", Ruffnut and Tuffnut said together.

Snotlout reflexively smacked Tuffnut on the head "Don't say that, don't ever say that! There's no such thing as ghosts, right Fishlegs? Fishlegs?"

"- merciful Freya protect us all. " 

Without further preamble another loud "bang" could be heard except now it was on the same floor they were in and much closer than it had been before, prompting the 5 would be adventurer's to make a mad dash to the exit, while a mix of screaming, cussing, and mad laughter was heard throughout the building. A shadow intercepted Hiccup's group before they could reach the exit, what stood between them and their salvation was an extremely large wolf, it's fur black as coal only illuminated by the stars and moonlight that shone behind it. 

"Ffffffff-uucckk!"

"OH SHIT!""

While everyone was screaming and holding each other, Hiccup recognized the creature immediately. Overcoming the initial shock was the easy part, the hard part was what he was going to do next.

The camera captures Hiccup walking ever so slowly toward the wolf, arms outstretched, as if he was offering it to the black beast. Off-screen, gasps of surprise and protest could be heard from the others, asking Hiccup, "What the hel are you doing?!"

When Hiccup has done the unthinkable and stroked the wolf on the snout, nobody moved, instead looking flabbergasted at the exchange. 

A moment had passed and Hiccup, after stroking the wolf's thick fur, had deemed it worthy that the wolf was no threat to him nor to his companions, he had turned to them a familiar awkward half-smile gracing his lips.

"Everyone, this is Toothless, Toothless, this is everyone."

_SUBSCRIBED 150k_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make Ruffnut and Tuffnut smart like in the t.v. series, the reason being is that I think that the twins are smarter than we give them credit for. If you've seen the "eel-pox" episode, then you'd know what I'm talking about (seriously, YouTube it, it's hilarious). I'd like to think that they're just playing at being dumb just to spite their super smart parents.


	3. "Beautiful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille tries to make her own video, but finds that it's harder to do, that's when she get's a little help from a friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter? And it hasn't even been 6 months yet, I must be doing something right for once. Although it is a bit short, enjoy it nonetheless.

Camille didn't know why she was doing this maybe it was to get famous? No, her parents were already famous and by relation she was famous. Maybe it was rebel against her parents and this was her way of trying to break free from their hold on her.

Camille was currently contemplating on what to do for her video, the person next to her was her accomplice, Heather De Ranged, who was nonchalantly sitting on her bed waiting for Camille to come up something.

"Did you think of anything you want to do for your video, Cami?".

"I was thinking of something along the lines of... Let's play videos?" To that Heather scoffed at the thought of her best friend sitting on her chair holed up in a dark room with nothing but her computer to illuminate the room.

"Uh, not happening, and besides what are you going to do when you reveal your face to the thousands of people who are watching you, including your parents, who if they discover your videos will most likely tell you to discontinue doing it and you can basically kiss your freedom good-bye. And not to mention your "youtube" persona, what are people going to call you?"

Heather had a point, Camille knew, though it wasn't necessary to show your face, but when the time arises what was she going to do? 

A moment had pass, Camille looked clearly distraught after the lack of ideas, Heather sighed and shook her head. "I have an idea, c'mere for a second." Taking Camille by the hand, Heather sat her down in front of a mirror. Camille was by no means an ugly person, but Heather has only seen Camille with little make up on, and that was on an obligatory Christmas party that was held last year. Taking her supplies of eyeliner, eye shadow, and eye liner, Heather set to work. 

After an hour and a lot of questions (from Camille) later, Heather removed Camille's glasses and stood back to admire her work. And the result was amazing. Camille's eyes were outlined making her eyes bigger and blue-er than they actually are. Her face was free from freckles and other form of blemish making her face look more pale and flawless. Witout Camille's glasses and her hair brushed out of the way, she looked like a different person entirely. Heather outdid herself.

Camille didn't say anything at first, instead opting to stare at the girl in the mirror. Camille's eyes not blinking for a second thinking that if she blinked the magic will be over and the pitiful, shy girl will be in place of the confident woman currently in front of her. 

"Heather, I think I know what to call myself... "

"Astrid..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually listening to "Beautiful" from the broadway show "Heathers" when I was writing this. Hence the title, I just thought it fitted, seeing as how Heather in the story makes someone 'beautiful' just like in the musical. 
> 
> Anyways that's all I wanted to say, thanks for reading. See you next time!


End file.
